Lila Stilinski- Gilbert? (TVD & TW)
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Lila is the adoptive sister of Stiles Stilinski and the biological sister of Elena Gilbert. After being threatened away from her mate and lover Derek Hale by Peter, she moves to Mystic Falls and discovers that not only is she a Stilinski but a Gilbert , but she also a carbon copy of Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce. Did Peter know?
1. Sun Also Rises

{*} **Lila (New York)**

Where should I start? On the night Derek and I were going to move back to Beacon Hills to track Laura was the worst and difficult night of my life. Derek and I were sleeping when I heard someone call my name.

"Lila." Slowly opening my eyes I gasp as I saw a healing Peter sitting at the end of my bed.

I must be dreaming right? I move to turn over to wake Derek when Peter eyes glowed red and his nails embedded into my leg stopping me.

"I wouldn't do that little one." Peter said.

"Peter?" I said confused. He just smiled and waved before putting his finger against his lip telling me to be quiet.

"Your going to take those bags." He pointed to the bags that was resting against the walls by the door. "And leave."

"Leave?" I was so confused. For a fact I know Derek been paying the clinic his uncle that's sitting in front of me for the last six years. Another fact I see the disappointment on my boyfriend face every time he make a phone call to said clinic getting the same results that the Alpha sitting in front of me was still in the same cationic state. So what the hell is going on?

"Yes my dear leave." I shook my head which only caused him to growl. We both froze when Derek who was facing me suddenly turned.

"Why do you want me to leave?" And before he can answer I ask another question. "And how the hell are you sitting in front of me?" He smirked.

"Cause dear I was never the weak drooling mess you and my nephew were told I was." I watched as he sadly glanced at Derek before it harden when he glanced at me. "I was healing but slowly, a couple attacks on the innocent I knew would at least catch one of my last family members  
attention."

I watch as Peter got up and paced the side of the bed. I slowly slid my hand under my pillow grasping the hilt of the wolfsbane knife.

"I knew and hoped it would be Laura." He smiled. "The alpha, I need my niece power to exact the revenge on the ones who did this to me and I couldn't do it being a beta and at the pace I was healing."

Seeing him distracted I move to stab him but either Peter sensed it knew I would make the move all along. Squeezing my wrist causing me to drop the knife he said.

"Now be a good girl and let me finish my story." I growled.

"You killed her didn't you, Derek told me to become a alpha..."

"I have to kill the Alpha." He finished.

"You killed her!" I cried. Peter grabbed me pulling me into his chest. My back to his front placing his hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"Yes I killed my sweet niece."

I was crying. I loved Laura, I met her and Derek when I was moving toNew York to start college at NYU. I was the oldest Stlinski sibling. I graduated high school when my brother fourth grade. I loved my family we lost our mom when I was twelve and my brother was eight. Dad wasn't the same after, he drank a lot but not to the point were he became incoherent. He also became a one of those laid back parents, as long as her knew where we where, who we were with and home by twelve o clock he didn't give a damn. But I knew he still loved us. He was a cop, my brother is a sarcastic teenager and I was becoming a nurse. I love helping people. I did my four years in college and two for training. And before I can even apply to any hospitals the situation with Laura popped up. And now I learned it was because of Peter.

"You Miss Stilinski are in my way and I need you to leave."

"No!" I told him. I heard him sigh before grabbing my arm and dragging me from the apartment. When Peter closed the door he turned me around to face a brunette women leaning against the door. I gasped as she  
turned to face me. This women looks just like me. But the difference I had blonde hair and green eyes and she was brunette with coffee eyes.

"My god another one of them." She walked around Peter and I studying me. "It's bad enough I have one Petrova doppelgänger with my face but another?" She stopped in front of me twirling a piece of my blonde hair around her finger.

"Doppelgänger?" I asked she just smirked.

"My my my.. Isobel you dirty little liar."

"Isobel?" She kept the smirk on her face and glanced at Peter.

"He's here in New York looking for her." She nod her head towards me. "She's in your way and I need Klaus in Mystic Falls." What the hell were they talking about.

"I want revenge on my family and you want to stop running, so what shall we do?"

Peter got his answer when the women grabbed my face and stared into my eyes. I watched as her pupils enlarged and suddenly my mind went blank.

"You are going to take your bags and leave your boyfriend and this state behind. Your going to run to Mystic Falls find Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers and tell them Katherine Pierce says hello and she wants the moonstone or I'll rip Mystic Falls apart till it rains blood."

Peter let the girl go and both watched as she followed what Katherine said.

* * *

{*} **Mystic Falls**

For the last three months I've been in Mystic Falls and learned that not only was I adopted but I'm the older sister of Elena Gilbert The last three months I found out that there's witches, vampires, and what I knew all along werewolves. I basically left one supernatural town for another. I miss Derek and Stiles. I tried to call my boyfriend but  
supposedly the number been deactivated. And I have no clue where Derek living so I couldn't send any letters and Derek hardly uses any technology except for cell phones. During my stay in Mystic Falls I got to know Elena. She has a brother named Jeremey, two best friends Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie was a witch and Caroline was a newly  
turned vampire. Then there's the Salvatore brothers. Both turned back in 1864. One fell in love with Katherine the other compelled to love her. And it seems history is repeating itself. Stefan is my sister boyfriend, but Damon is head over heels in love with her. I can see the brothers love each other dearly but my sister their love for her is coming between that brotherhood. Katherine turned them both and from what Damon told me he was ready to die cause his love (Katherine) was dead. But Stefan who accidentally killed his father and finished his transition and high off the blood forced Damon into turning. But Stefan who regret his actions couldn't/wouldn't live eternity without his brother. Damaging the already broken relationship.

Then there's my aunt Jenna. Strawberry blonde guardian of my sister and cousin Jeremey. According to Elena she has no clue about the supernatural. I tried to explain to Elena she's not protecting her only endangering her more. Which brings us to this precise moment.

I'm sitting surrounded by fire while my aunt was dead surrounded by her own prison. Elena my little sister was being held by Klaus witch Greta. The story goes the oldest was the one meant to die and break the hybrid curse. Yay me. Elena was there if my blood and death wasn't enough. The Salvatore's bless them tried to save me from my fate. What upsets me is that I never got to say goodbye to Derek, Stiles or my father. They would never know what happened to me, why I suddenly up and left that night. I was brought out of my thoughts when Jenna gasped coming back to life and Klaus finally showing his face.

"Loves." He greeted us. He walked towards the witch. "Are we prepared?"

"Yes master." I rolled my eyes. Elena then tried to explain to Greta how her father and brother tried to save her. "I didn't need saving, I knew exactly what I was doing, who I was working for."

Elena slumped in defeat before glancing at Jenna. Whispering she said. "Run, when it's time aunt Jenna just run." Klaus just smirked at Elena attempt to save our aunt and nodded at Greta.

The three of us watched as the fire died around Jenna. "I know what I have to do." While Elena and I were horrified as Jenna turned and bit Greta. Klaus just smirked. Klaus then moved throwing Jenna off Greta and to a small altar behind them.

In tears Elena and I said. "Turn it off, Jenna turn it off."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." Elena continued. We watched as Jenna expression turned blank before facing Klaus.

"No!" Me and Elena shout as I watched Klaus stake Jenna before ripping her heart out.

"Jenna!" Elena cried. I finally found out I had more family and I just lost one. Elena fell to the ground sobbing and I continued to watch as Klaus dropped Jenna heart into the bowl.

"Elena." I called for her attention, while Klaus moved on to the wolf named Jewel. "I want you and Stefan to find Derek and Stiles and tell them everything thing that I never meant to leave them and tell them I love them especially Derek. Elena nodded and we both said I love you to each other before. Klaus moved to his next victim me.

Elena mouthed the words that they're going to kill Klaus and I noddedas the fire burnt out around me. Klaus walked up to me and held out his hand. Instead of grabbing it I got up myself and moved towards the middle of the slab that was bigger than the place Jenna and Jewel died on. I felt Klaus wrap his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you love." I turned my head to glare at him.

"Go fuck yourself." I told him he laughed before I watched his face transform vampiric. Eyes red and black veins under his eyes. I felt him move my hair aside before his fangs pierce my neck.

"Lila!" Elena screamed. I felt my life drain from me and as my life was close to death black spots was clouding my vision I heard Elena shout no before I heard and felt nothing.

Across the west cost Derek Hale who was being tortured by his ex Kate Argent also felt her death. Derek let out a scream that turned into a howl that was filled with grief, that had the Beacon Hill pack dropping to their knees.

Elena watched as her sister body dropped to the ground. She and the two living hybrid and witch tense when they also heard the howl. Elena perked up knowing who it was.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Klaus asked. Elena smirked.

"That was her mate." She told him. Klaus golden eyes widen before he screamed as his bone started breaking.

The wind started picking up and the trees were swaying. And Elena watched as Bonnie used the powers of the witches. Elena realizing Klaus was subdued she ran towards her sister. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and sighed when she saw it was only Stefan. They heard a crack that grabbed their attention and saw Damon killed the witch. He vamped to them and grabbed the fallen Stilinski-Gilbert.

"Come on."

* * *

{*} **The Other Side**

 _Gasping Lila woke up on a wooden floorboard. Glancing around she realize she's in a burn down home. Standing she walks towards the stairs and walk down them._

 _"Hello?" She called out. Before she reached the last step she saw a room to her right glowing. Lila slowly made her way into the room and when reached it, a women with long dark hair was sitting in front of the fire._

 _"Excuse me, I..." And before she can finish the women turned and smiled._

 _"Hello Lila." Gaping at the women I moved more into the room. She stood up and dusting her dress off before making her way towards me. She took my hands. "We have much to discuss."_

 _"Who are you?" I glanced around. "Where am I?" She gave me a sad smile._

 _"I'm Talia Hale, and you my sweet girl are on the other side." I tilt my head confused._

 _"The other side?"_

 _"It's where us supernatural beings go to." She brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. " When we die."_


	2. Code Breaker

**Lila**

I'm currently sitting on top of the burned roof of my boyfriend home. Shotgun in hand I wait for the perfect moment to make my appearance. Glancing out I see as the beta wolf and the love of my life make their way. My eyes that are green now swirl with gold catch the injuries that lay across Derek my mate body. I growl knowing it was Kate doing. The beta removes Derek arm from around his shoulder and lets Derek rest against the tree. I watch the shaggy haired beta glance around the quiet burnt home and forest.

"Somethings up." Derek told the beta. The teenager glance back at my mate giving a nod agreeing. "It's way too quiet, escaping was way to.." The teenager eyes widen and started shaking his head.

"Don't say it was to easy." He exclaimed. "Your just going to jinx us." I chuckle as annoyance washed over Derek face.

"Fine but lets get the hell..." And before he can finish and arrow pierced his left shoulder causing Derek to collapse. I growled seeing the two Argent women cross my sight. Kate the bitch is the one that started this all. Preying on the naive sixteen year old, who not only just lost his first love Paige but had the teenage hormones flowing through his werwolf viens. Those combined plus a sexier older women wanting to do not so innocent things with you can make even the smartest men/boy thinking with thier lower head.

I watched the whole scene play out. It took everything in me to keep from shooting the bitch. What surprised me was when Kate brother showed up. Who he learned the truth form I don't know, maybe he grew a brain cell and figured it out on his own. My attention was taken from them when the Hale house door that was below me slowly opened. Like something you see from a horror movie, I watched as all three hunters and the beta turned their attention to the home also.

"What is that?" The youngest argent asked. The beta pulled her behind him and answered.

"It's the Alpha." He quickly changed and they all was taken done besides one and that was Kate who the Alpha shall I say Peter wanted all along.

Before I left Mystic Falls I had Alaric take a trip down to Beacon Hills to gather enough information that I need before taking my trip back home where I belonged. From what he gathered, Peter been killing non-stop. At first Alaric thought it was because he was becoming rouge and wanting to annoy both the newly turned wolf and mt boyfriend Derek. But a little snooping and an over heard conversation. Peter was killing those who were responsible. He was murdering the bastards that burned him and his family alive. Not that I blame him, if anyone dare touch Elena and Jeremey, Stiles and Derek. I would kill them too. But the murder of his own flesh and blood and turning an innocent to create a little werewolf army was a big no-no. What pissed me off even more was one night in Beacon Hills, Scooby and Shaggy decided to call on the Alpha leading to my boyfriend a and their fellow classmates almost being killed. Idiots While I was dying Derek was being tortured, Shaggy was secret was put in the open and Scooby love was bitten. When I as given this information I told Ric I would meet him there after I attend Jenna and John funeral. John my father gave up his life for mine. I feel horribly guilty for his death because fate and Talia Hale had other ideas. So Elena and I had not only lost our Aunt but our Father also. Elena did tell me about Isobel but I couldn't really care because even though I am pissed that she gave me away, but I earned a father and brother.

I was taking from my thoughts when I heard two gun shots go off. Turning my focus to Peter I can see a wooden stake sticking from Peter chest right where his heart settles. Angry Peter roll his eyes before groaning when he realize the stake was covered in Nordic Blue Monkshood. Good job Ric. I'm praying Ric would stay in the shadows til this is over. Being an Alpha the wolfsbane won't do much but it'll sure as hell slow him down. Beyond furious he break Kate arm before throwing her at the entrance of the Hale home.

"NO!" Allison shouted. I watched little Argent rush into the home with Shaggy calling after her.

Taking out my phone I call Ric. I listen in while waiting till Ric picks up.

"LIla?"

"Nice shooting Ric, but fall back at meet me at the Stilinski home." I heard Ric sigh as I smirk when Peter killed the bitch.

"Is anyone going to be home?"

"No, with the mess that's about to go down my dad should be really busy." I heard his footsteps telling me he was doing as I say.

"Alright, Are you going to bring them back to the house as well?"

"Yea, I have to, I need to explain everything Ric."

"Whatever you say Lila, see you soon and please be careful." We said our good bye and right when I heard the two growls indicating that both my man and the beta were in the home. I flash my golden eyes and back flip from the roof landing right behind Peter. Everyone in the building froze. And if possible Peter got angrier. While changing he growled.

"You!" I smirk raising my shotgun Alaric gave me.

"Me." And I shot him with wolfsbane laced bullet. The impact throwing Peter through the glass window. The sound of breaking glass shattering was heard. Resting the gun against my hip I turn to the three of them and smile. "Hey baby."

"Li." Derek breathed disbelief. I blew him a kiss before turning to mini Argent.

"Leave get out." She left before turning to the beta. "Don't you have a job to do?" Shaking himself out of the shock he was currently in he also left the house and the sound of a gun going off tells me Peter got up.

"Lila?" I turn to my boyfriend and give him a sad smile.

"I'll explain everything later were kind of busy here Der." He smiled and when I moved to leave her grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" I give him a 'what the hell look' "I'm killing Peter, I want to do it."

"Ok?" I was confused on why he told me that. He sighed.

"I told Scott, that the only cure was to defeat the one who bit him."

"So you lied?" I questioned. He nodded. Sighing.

"He killed Laura and took you away from me." I gasped.

"You know?"

"He flat out told me.." And before he can finish we he a pained howl and flickering lights outside. Glancing at each other we move to the window and see Peter in flames. We heard a whoosh as another beaker was thrown but this time Peter caught it. Derek and I watched as Peter started moving towards Allison and before i can raise my gun and shoot he was Scott called for his girlfriend and we watched as her bow soar through the air. Catching it never minding the giant wolf moving towards her, Allison shot her arrow hitting the glass causing it to break and flames erupted and Peter was burning.

Peter moved away from the small group and fell to the ground while the fire slowly burnt out. I heard a growl behind me and I see Derek's eyes flash blue before reverting back to the green. Derek moved out of the house with me following. I heard a gasp.

"Lila!" I smirked at Stiles and stopped beside my boyfriend. Derek glanced at me and I gave him a nod. Flashing blue Derek raised his clawed hand and before he can slash Peter thorat Scott stopped him.

"Wait!" Derek raised his brow. "Derek you said the cure is to kill the one that bit you!" Rolling his eyes Derek moved again but was once again stopped. "Derek you can't you promised and what about them." He pointed at Allison and her father. "You kill Peter you kill me." I watched as Derek hesitated.

"You.." Peter chuckled. "Yo-ou already decided." Peter body was badly burnt and the wolfsbane was taking affect, you can see the purplish veins where Alaric stake hit. "Do-o it!" And Derek did.

"No!" Scott yelled. I groaned feeling the change of power between Derek and I.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek growled.

"Oh my god!." Stiles ran over to me and grabbed my face. "Lila your eyes." I felt Derek remove Stiles hand and replaced his. Stepping in front of me Derek red eyes widen.

"Li.?" I sighed.

"There's a lot I need to tell you." I glanced at all of them. "I'm a hybrid Der."


	3. The Explanation

**Lila**

{*} _**Flashback (Other Side)**_

"It's where us supernatural beings go to." She brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. " When we die."

"I'm sorry die?"

She took my hands and moved us towards the two chairs sitting in front of the fire. She held out her hand telling me to take a seat and when I settled she copied.

"Die sweetie." She sighed before looking at me. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked and as I sat there trying like hell to remember nothing came back to me.

"No I.." She chuckled before waving her hand like as if she was swatting a fly I glanced at her confused before the fire panned out around the room. I screamed.

"Don't worry child it won't hurt you." I calmed and watched as what looked like veins but in flames lead to the four walls that make the room. Eyes wide each wall started playing a video.

I heard a growl and looked towards Talia and saw her eyes glow red before she let out a growl. Holding my ears, I watched as the video that held no sound suddenly filled the room.

* * *

{*} **West Wall**

"Thank you love." I heard Klaus say.

"Go fuck yourself." I heard Talia chuckle. Us both watch as Klaus drained the life from me.

"Lila!" I heard my sister screamed.

Talia and I watched as my eyes started slowly closing. And as Klaus drank the lost drop of my blood he let me go.

"No!"

* * *

{*} **North Wall**

And then the video was gone only leaving the white wall and fire burnt out. Then behind me another video played and it was of Derek. But quickly switched to a teenager and I watched as it showed him being attacked then wolfing out. Then back to Derek as Kate was torturing him.

"Derek." Talia put her hand on my shoulder.

"I never blamed my son." She told me. We watched as Kate talked about the 'hot sex' they use to have. "I need you to tell him that." I gave her a smile.

The video than switched to what seem like hours later. Talia and I watched as Derek who was still strung up in chains, groaned in pain. Eyes flashing he called my name an then howled.

"What's happening?" I asked. She had a sad smile on her face.

"My son is feeling your death." I watched as Derek was glancing around the room in disbelief. "You two are mates, you can feel each other pain like it's your own. It's the same in death."

"What's going to happen to him?" We watch as Derek let out another howl.

"He would be even more closed off than he already is, losing Paige was hard for him." Derek told me about her it was heartbreaking. "He would either move on or take his life." I shook my head.

"Derek is to strong, he wouldn't do that." She smiled at me.

* * *

{*} **East Wall**

As the video disappeared another was shown. We saw Bonnie taking down Klaus and Elijah doing what he promised us but then I see him hesitate.

"I can bring you to our family, always and forever brother." I heard Klaus say.

"No! He promised us." Talia looked sadden.

"You promised." Bonnie said. "You break your word I'll take you both out." Elijah was glancing around and all we can hear was Klaus panting.

'I'm sorry."

"No!" Both Bonnie and I shouted. "Oh my god I died for nothing!"

{*} **South Wall**

It showed Damon carrying my body into the house that Bonnie connected to the witched to harvest their power. John, Jeremey and Alaric rushed upstairs. and sorrow was washed across their face.

"Elena?" My sister turned to Jeremey and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jeremey." Alaric moved into the room more.

"What about Jenna?" Elena shook her head.

"She's gone too." Bonnie then stormed into the room furious.

"Elijah didn't kill Klaus." Everyone in the room yelled 'what!' "He mentioned coffins and family and then Elijah took Klaus's word and left."

"Oh my god." Elena sobbed and Stefan took her into his arms and held her as he called.

"I told you.." Damon yelled.

"Damon not now.." Stefan said

* * *

{*}

The room suddenly darkened and was cold. Talia turned to me and placed her hands on my shoulder.

"Let me explain something to you." We moved out of the room to sit down on the steps. "John gave his life to bring yours back." I gasped.

"What?" She nodded.

"But that's not what we had planned for you sweetie." I was confused.

"Not that you had planned?" She didn't say anything but her heard heels clicking then the wood creak before the door in front of us opened and a women with a long white gown and blonde hair was standing in the doorway.

"Talia." She gave nod. "And Lila." She walked into the room and the door closed.

"Lila this is Esther Mikaelson." The women gave me a nod. "And she along with my help is going to bring you back to the living." My jaw dropped.

'What!?"

"You were never supposed to die this young." The women explained. "That's one of the reason you don't have the same features as Elena and Katherine." She snapped her finger and a small table with a bowl appeared. "The blonde hair and green eyes. Klaus was never supposed to find out about you," I watched as she reached into her robes and a nice looking knife was pulled out.

"But my dear brother had to ruin it." Talia hissed. "Not only did he kill my daughter, but sent you off to your death." Talia shook her head. I felt my hand in another and hissed as the blade was swiped against my skin.

"Hey!" Esther didn't pay me any mind.

"Peter tracked Katherine, and Katherine being the Petrova whore just like Tatia." She tipped the blade and my blood dripped into the bowl. "Not only did she play with my sons life but also the Salvatores."

"I know Damon told me." They nodded.

"This would've all been done with if the little twit didn't one and use one of her suitors to turn her." Esther stated. "Katrina has been running for 500 years." I whistled.

Talia then got up and moved towards Esther and cut her own hand. We watched as it sizzled.

"How did Katherine find me?"

"She used the witch Lucy Benette." I nodded I know her. "Klaus was getting close and Katherine knew the story of the Petrova bloodline every 100 years there's a new doppleganger born into the world."

Esther was now putting herbs and weird looking thing into the bowl.

'So when she made Lucy do the location spell. Katherine blood separated and one moved to Mystic Falls and the other New York." I watched as she now used her blood then started chanting.

"Lila, Isobel never told Katherine about giving birth to twins." Talia then took the bowl and hand it to me. "You were suppose to have a semi normal life with my son." Both women watched me. "You were supposed to have a child that was stronger than Esther children." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Unlike my children who are abomination." Talia rolled her eyes. "We're going to use you."

"Woah what?"

"Lila, something dark is coming." She cupped my cheek. "Both to Mystic Falls and Beacon Hill and since what you're about to become, you can not conceive a child."

"But..' Talia held up a hand looking upset.

"I know your and Derek plans but I'm sorry child." I was crying.

"Now drink and become the most powerful hybrid walking the earth." And I did.

* * *

{*} **Stilinski House**

I told the six people surrounding the kitchen island my story. Starting when Peter broke into my home ending with Talia and Esther plan. Everyone jaws was dropped and I can't blame what I just told them either. I saw Stiles recover quicker.

"Ok let me get this straight." I sighed while Derek glared at my brother. "I have another brother and sister?"

"Well not.." He waved his hand.

"Details." He started tapping his knuckles on the table. "You died." I nodded. "Came back to life and now a hybrid?!" He voice got higher with each question.

"My god Stiles yes!" I said.

"Well shit." Everyone shook their head at him.

"What are you exactly?" Chris asked.

"I'm a vampire, werewolf and I think a witch."

"You think?" I glared at Stiles and the hem of his shirt caught on fire causing him to scream like a girl. So while being an idiot flinging his arms around I took the cup of water I was drinking and threw it at him.

He stopped flailing. "Thanks." I shook my head.

"How was it like in Mystic Falls?" Scott asked.

"You think this guy has issues." I pointed at my boyfriend.

"My mom is his wife." I pointed to Ric. "Damon who in love with both Katherine and Elena had sex and turned my mom." Everyone made a face. "And I was killed by a thousand year old hybrid then brought back to life by my boyfriend mother and said hybrid mom."

"We're screwed." Stiles said.

"Yea." Everyone said. Then the front door opened and Damon was leaning against it and smirked.

"Ric please tell me I'm not seeing a blue eyed sarcastic demon, standing over there." And I pointed everyone followed my finger while Damon waved.

"That hurts Lila." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's he?" Derek asked.

"Damon."

"The one who had sex and turned your mom and also in love with you sister and her doppelganger?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles while Damon glared.

"What do you want Damon?" He sighed and glanced around the doorway. "Stiles invite him in." Stiles eyes widen.

"Wha-what."

"Invite him in." Stiled eyes twitched before turning to Damon.

"Come in?" Damon shook his head crossing over the threshold.

"Him and Jeremey would get along." I slapped his arm and watched as he threw papers on the table.

"What's this?" Ric asked. Everyone gathered around the table.

"Stefan and Klaus victims." I was shuffling through the states that's littered the papers.

"This.."

"Crazy huh, not." Damon sarcastically said. "I told you Stefan wasn't always the bunny eating-twilight-vampire." He took one paper and pointed to a paper that says Tennessee.

"This is where Stefan is?" I asked Damon.

He nodded. "Last night Stefan killed Andie." My head snapped up. "He warned me to stop looking for him."

"Your not going to right?

"Nope, Elena won't let me and this is my brother Lila." I nodded. "I need your help." I sighed glancing around. 'Stefan called her last night." He picked up the paper and waved it. "That's how I know where to look."

"He called?" I asked softly. He nodded. "That must mean Stefan is still himself Klaus didn't.."

"I know." He interrupted.

"I'll go with you." Derek said.

"Der.." He shook is head.

"I lost you, I'm not letting you leave my sight."

"I want to go too." Stiles said.

"No!" I shook my head.

"Li.."

"Stiles. Klaus killed me I'm not going to let him do the same to you."

"Then I'll go with Stiles" Scott said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Damon said.

"What, two werewolfs, a hybrid and a vampire.."

"Plus a hunter." Allison said.

"Al.."

"Dad.. they're going to need all the help they can get."

"Well looks like Beacon Hills is invading Mystic Falls." Damon smirked.


	4. Sneak Peek

"Oh yeah Stefan and Klaus been here." Everyone look at me while I held my nose.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. But instead Derek answered.

"She smells Death." I nodded. Damon sighed and walked around the car and opened his trunk taking out red gasoline tanks.

"What're you doing?" Ric asked.

"I bet you all my money they didn't cover their tracks." The Beacon Hill kids glanced at each other confused.


End file.
